Redemption
by LisbethDreams
Summary: Elizabeth has something AJ Quartermaine needs. AJ has something Elizabeth doesn't know she needs.
1. Chapter 1

AN / Written by request as a continuation of 'Auld Lang Syne'. Not sure if I'll keep this going. I make no promises, but I might. We'll see where the show goes with AJ/Liz or Quiz as some call them.

* * *

"Mom what does redemption mean?" Cameron asks his mother.

Elizabeth settles Aiden into his crib and considers that it might be time to put him in Jake's toddler bed before responding to Cameron. "Where did you hear that word?"

"I didn't hear it. I read it, so what does it mean?"

"It has several meanings. You could be atoning for guilt or it can mean rescue, or salvation, it can even mean to buy."

Cameron looks down at the paper he's holding and says, "Well that's boring." He drops the paper on the floor of Aiden's room and heads for his own room.

"Cam, pick that up please." Elizabeth calls after him. Cameron comes back, quietly picks up the paper and tosses it in Aiden's trash can. He flashes his mom a guilty grin then hops off to bed. Elizabeth shakes her head after him. She remembers that it's trash day tomorrow, so picks up Aiden's trash can and reads the letters ELQ on top of the paper that Cameron tossed in. She picks out the paper and sees that is ELQ letterhead, a half-sheet meant for personal notes. Scanning the strong, masculine hand-writing she notices the words 'redemption', 'stocks', and 'buy-out'.

She sets down the trash can and goes to knock on Cameron's door. "Cam, come out here please."

Her son, now dressed in his pajamas, slowly opens the door. "Yes Mom."

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it."

"Where did you find it?"

"Tonight, on the floor by Mr. Quartermaine's jacket."

"Why didn't you return it to him?"

"I don't know. I forgot I guess. Am I in trouble?"

Elizabeth reaches for his head to hold it as she kisses is forehead. "That's up to Mr. Quartermaine. It's his letter. I'll have to call him and make sure he gets it back. Now it's past your bedtime, so we'll discuss this in the morning. Goodnight Cam. Love you."

He grins goodnight and closes the door on her.

Elizabeth empties all the trashcans before heading downstairs. She pulls AJ's letter out of the pocket she stowed in it and sets it next to the telephone. She glances at the clock, it's nearly eleven. She wonders if it's to late to call or if she should wait until morning. She doesn't know how important the letter is to AJ, so decides to call right away.

* * *

AJ parks the car in the garage, after dropping his mother and Aunt Tracy off at the front door where Alice was waiting to escort them safely inside. The Nurses Ball had been more fun then he thought it would be and he can't stop thinking about Elizabeth Webber and her son Cam. Asking her to join his table had been inspired. She and her son added life to the Quartermaine table.

He opens the trunk to get his locked brief-case and remembers the note that never made it into the case because he was running late for the Ball. He reaches into his pocket and finds it missing. He curses and looks frantically under and drivers seat, even under the car. "Dammit, if Tracy gets hold of it." He debates going back the Metro Court to look for it when his cell phone rings. He pulls it out and sees, Elizabeth Webber's name scroll across the screen.

A giant grin takes the place of the scowl on his face, as he can't help but be pleased that she called, so quickly after leaving him this evening. He answers, "Elizabeth, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Elizabeth explains to him about Cameron picking up his letter. AJ is immediately relieved that Tracy didn't have the letter. Now there was no urgency to retrieve it, but he hears himself telling Elizabeth that he'll be right over to get it from her, if that's alright. He barely hears Elizabeth's nervous, okay, because he's closing the trunk on his brief-case and hopping back into the driver's seat.

Pulling into Elizabeth's driveway he notices the living room curtain close. She was waiting for him at the open front door before he made it up the steps, "Would you come in?"

"Please." The world he enters is a strange one to him. The only word he could think to describe it is 'homey'. In amongst the pedestrian decorations were children's toys. He found it comfortable and he liked it.

"It must be pretty important for you to come all this way and at this time of night," she says.

"Yes, very," He says, forgetting about the letter.

"It's still by the phone. I'll get it for you. I put a pot of tea on while waiting for you, would you like a cup?"

He accepts and wanders around, exploring the room while she fetched the tea.

"It's nothing fancy, just some bagged tea that I had on hand," she says from the kitchen.

"I'm sure it will be fine. That's all we got at the clinic in Switzerland."

She brings in the tea tray. "I never thought about that you know, those years you were presumed dead. They must have been hard on you, not being able to talk to anyone in your family."

"The first few years were the hardest. Mostly because of the rehabilitation for my back and from trying to stay sober. After that it got a bit easier, I found something to fill my time. Of course I still talked to mom, but very infrequently and I'm learning that she kept things from me. I didn't know that Michael was in prison for example."

"That's terrible, not knowing about your child. It's my worst nightmare." She tries changing the topic. "Obviously your back is doing better, how's the sobriety," and looks embarrassed. "Not that it's any of my business."

"It's okay. I don't want you to ever be embarrassed about asking me questions." He looks her directly in the eyes. "You can ask me anything. And to answer your question, I've been sober 4 years, 3 months, and 5 days. I fell off the wagon once in Switzerland. It was just one drink but it was enough. I don't like that AJ, the one on alcohol. I much prefer myself sober. Not that I don't get tempted, but so far I'm good."

"Good," she responds and searches for something else to talk about. She notices the letter on the tray and say. "Cam asked me if he was in trouble for not returning the letter to you. I said as it was your letter, his being in trouble was up to you."

AJ grins. "Now this is a new situation for me. I'm used to being the trouble maker, not the one in charge of discipline. Well, since he did me the favor of finding the letter we should just let him off with a thank you."

Elizabeth laughs, "Tough guy. He held onto it, until he threw it away. It's only by happenstance that I found it before throwing out in tomorrow's trash. I can see you need more practice at this parenting thing. …. I'm sorry."

AJ puts his hand lightly on her wrist. "It's okay. Stop apologizing. It's true I can use practice at this parenting thing. I missed a lot with Michael and I can't change that, I can only work on my relationship with him now."

"Have you thought about what I said the day I patched you up – about staying away from Sonny."

"Yes I have. And I would except that Port Charles isn't big enough for the both of us to live in and never meet. It's made worse by the fact that we share a son." He laughs ruefully. "How's that for growth? I'm sharing Michael with Sonny, not that I really have a choice. Michael is a grown man, he's not a child anymore. You don't have to worry, I won't go out of my way to antagonize Sonny, but I also won't run from him. Port Charles is my home and I won't let anyone run me out of town again. I'm done hiding. My life is here, my family, my history, and my future."

Elizabeth gets up off the couch and walks towards her fireplace mantle. She fondles Jake's Christmas stocking. "Sonny has never been a good man, but without Jason he's worse. Believe it or not, Jason had a way of keeping Sonny from going to far. 'To far' being relative to Sonny of course. Monica and the other Quartermaines have lost a lot in recent years. She shouldn't have to worry about her last surviving son. But then, I'm just thinking and feeling like a mother right now. You are a grown man in your own right and don't need me trying to mother you."

AJ agrees, "Let's agree to leave the mothering to my mom, Monica."

Elizabeth smiles, "Sounds good to me. I already have enough on my plate."

"I didn't realize how late it is, I should let you get to sleep," AJ says getting up and reaching for his coat.

Elizabeth looks at the clock, "It's nearly midnight."

AJ walks to the door, "Thank you for the tea and the conversation good night." He slips out as Elizabeth wanders over to her TV remote and turns on the TV. She's just in time to catch the New Year's Eve countdown. She sees AJ's letter, still on the tea tray and runs to the door. She opens it to see him heading towards his car. She yells after him, "AJ your letter!"

He comes back for it and takes it in his hand just as the countdown reaches one "Happy New Year" can be heard coming from the TV.

He looks at her, not leaving, he appears to be listening to the TV, "I'd forgotten what day it is. There's a tradition at New Years, do you mind?"

She looks like she's thinking about it but answers, "No, I don't mind."

He bends his head and she lifts hers and their lips touch for a brief kiss. AJ lifts his head, but brings it back down so his lips can caress hers a bit longer. She finds herself returning the caress. AJ is the first to pull away … he exhales a slight moan and turns to leave.

"Happy New Year Elizabeth" AJ says at his car door.

"Happy New Year … AJ" she responds shutting her front door only to collapse against it and weep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN - I kind of liked Quiz's interaction during the 1/10/13 episode, so here is a bit more of Redemption. I'm still not sure about Quiz myself, but that's because I'm not jumping quickly on any GH ship these days. Elizabeth certainly makes AJ glow, which I appreciate and she could use a few more reasons to smile.

*Made a small edit to the ending, to clarify something. It didn't change the story.

* * *

Elizabeth is listening to Epiphany talk about a new patient when she catches site of a broad shouldered man turning a corner.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Nurse Webber are you listening?" She hears and shakes her head, coming back into reality.

"I'm sorry Epiphany. I was listening, I just got distracted for a moment. The patient is in room 313 and is suffering from pulmonary edema. You want me to check his O2 stats for you."

Epiphany gives her a side eyed look, "So you were. I was beginning to wonder if the Nurses Ball was still to much of a distraction. It's the only thing most of the nurses are talking about right now."

Elizabeth smiles, "And you're having a hard time reigning us all in?"

"General Hospital needed good news after all the changes this past year but does it have to interfere with my nursing staff? Just the other day, I went into the med closet for some Diazepam and found two nurses doing the two step."

Through her laughter Elizabeth says, "Isn't that better than the alternative?"

Epiphany can't resist a grin, "I guess so. Now go check on our patient. Oh and Elizabeth if you need to talk to anyone, you know you can always talk to me."

"I know, thanks Epiphany."

Elizabeth isn't sure what she'd talk about with Epiphany. How can she tell her that AJ Quartermaine kissed her on New Year's Eve and left her in tears. It wasn't the kiss but it was the kiss. She got lost in it for a moment and when he pulled away she felt such loss. Loss of something sweet and good. She mourned for Ewen and the good man he appeared to be, she mourned for Jason and lost opportunities, she mourned for her impetuous and bad decisions. Mostly, she still mourns Jake.

Elizabeth still fears that she doesn't deserve goodness in her life. She felt stronger, more worthy after her therapy sessions with Dr. Keenan but then he turned out to be psycho and now part of her doesn't trust the results of the sessions. She doesn't trust her new confidence in herself and her place in the world. She doesn't trust that the sweetness she found in the kiss with AJ is a good sign. She goes after the bad boys after all and AJ certainly has a bad boy reputation. Not only that but he does look vaguely like Jason, well at least their hair color. Hell she fell for Ewen and look how that turned out!

"Why am I even thinking about 'falling' for AJ? It was just an innocent New Year's Eve kiss, nothing more." She thinks to herself. "We're barely friends and he's to busy with ELQ and Michael. It's been three weeks and he hasn't even called."

* * *

AJ checks the balance sheet for _Macumazana_ the business he co-owns and runs in Africa. He says over the phone to his business partner, Maiwa, "Not to shabby for the family screw-up. Another quarter like this and we'll break a million."

Maiwa asks him, "Will it finally be enough for you to find peace?"

"Yes and no. I've proven that I can do it, start a business from scratch, but it isn't the same as knowing that I can successfully run ELQ. It's not so much about proving myself to my mother or even my Aunt Tracy anymore. I need to prove it to myself. Otherwise, I'll always wonder. It would be easy to say look what I did on my own, but it's not enough. ELQ has always been the prize."

Maiwa replys, "Siku ya kufa nyani miti yote huteleza."

"There's no escaping one's fate. True my friend, true. But I'm intent on making my own fate, the one for which everyone says I'm not good enough. For now, I want to remain a silent partner in this venture. It's the only thing I have that's mine."

"Usipokubali kutia mguu majini hutavuka kijito."

AJ laughs, "That one I'm going to have to look up."

"You have not been practicing your Swahili."

"Been to busy since I've come home. Daima mbele, my friend."

"Daima mbele," Maiwa repeats their traditional sign off, always forward, and ends the call.

AJ jots down a few notes in his small black notebook, closes it by pulling the elastic binder around it and hides it inside his hollowed out copy of "King Solomon's Mines". The name may be spelled wrong but he gets a personal thrill out of hiding information in Quartermain's book.

Sometimes _Macumazana _is the only thing that keeps him from the bottle now that he's home. He hadn't considered how hard it was going to be having all of his faults thrown in his face by everyone in Port Charles. He can handle when his Aunt Tracy does it, it's how she shows she cares, but it wears on him to hear it from everyone else. Michael may be giving him a chance, but it's like being on pins and needles to be around him. AJ constantly worries that he'll say or do something that would push Michael away for good. Sometimes he can't help it, he has to say something or blow. He's no saint who can let the slings and arrows of his enemies fly by without firing back.

It's important to someone in recovery to have a safe haven. He has _Macumazana_ and his mother, but he can only take so much of her mothering. She's been over-compensating from all the years when she preferred Jason and AJ sometimes finds it cloying. He also has his new friendship with Elizabeth, a friendship that he's neglected since the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve.

He wasn't expecting his reaction to the kiss. It keeps cropping up at the worst times, interfering with his plans. He is surprised at how little that bothers him, he finds himself enjoying the memory of their interlude even while he buries himself in work. He looks at the calendar and realizes just how long it has been since he's seen her. Somehow days go by more swiftly than one would think. "It's been three weeks and I haven't called. She's probably decided I'm a right proper bastard (and rightfully so) and written me off. Well I can't have that, her friendship is far to valuable to lose," he thinks as he reaches for the phone.


	3. A Brief Interlude

A Brief Interlude

"Jesus!" AJ gasps as he wakes up from a nightmare. His heart was pumping a mile a minute and his palms were sweaty, his body was in full fight or flight mode. He looks around him and is relieved that he is at home and in his own bed, alone. Spending the night with Carly was just a bad nightmare. "My God, it's almost enough to make me drink." He decides to stop reading Saul Alinsky's "Rules for Radicals". He's done trying to understand her.

He jumps out of bed and throws his robe on, heading to the library. There he picks up a book that his mother left on the side table, Proust's "Swan in Love". He reads the fly leaf, Swann falls for his mistress who does not care for him. This book explores the destruction of love. "No thanks," he thinks, "been there done that".

He picks up another and another tossing them all aside. None of them fit his mood until he stumbles upon "Tom Jones" by Henry Fielding. He reads the description, a young man seeks adventure and fortune and finds true love. He thinks out loud, "Now this sounds promising." He takes the book upstairs with him and finds that he just can't put it down.

He's still reading it when his alarm clock sounds. He can't believe it's morning. He only has a few more hours to wait before he meets Elizabeth for lunch.


End file.
